The Story of Nini
by DoDo1401
Summary: After the blizzard, Nini finds herself in a strange kingdom, not in the South Pole, the King takes her in and she becomes friends with his older daughter, Elsa. When they turn sixteen, Nini wants to try and find her family, her real family. I don't own A:TLA or Frozen. Rated just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**The Story of Nini**

Chapter one: Prologue

_Once upon a time, in the Southern Water Tribe, there was a blizzard, the whole village was buried under snow for weeks. When it finally cleared, Kya realized that her friend Nini was missing. Her house was empty. While the men went out to search, Kya stayed inside, by the fireplace. Then she heard a voice say:_

_"It's so cold and I can't get warm!"_

_Kya turned and saw Nini. Her skin was blue and she was trembling. _

_Kya cried out, but when the men came rushing in, Nini was gone._

_Ever since that day, people have avoided the house, and rumors say that on cold winter nights, you can see smoke coming from it, as if little Nini was still trying to get warm..._

_*_*"*_*_

Every member of the Southern Water Tribe has heard this story, but none know what really happened to little Nini. The truth is in fact even more amazing than anyone could possibly imagine.

This the story of little Nini.

_*_*"*_*_

**A.N. Ok, I know this was short, but this was only the prologue (is prologue the right word?) I'll post the next chapter soon, promise. Anyways, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to R&R**

**No flames please :)**


	2. The Blizzard

**Story of Nini**

Chapter two: The Blizzard

Nini was cold, very cold.

She had only gone outside to look for some berries for the stew, when everything became white. She had no idea where her hut was because of all the snow.

Nini had no idea of how long she had walked, but her parents were probably getting worried. She had not paid attention to any landmarks so she could've been going in circles, for all she knew, she could even be going in the opposite direction.

Then it started getting dark. This was _bad_. Nights in the south pole were very cold, much colder than the days, and her parka wouldn't keep her from freezing, and given that she was already cold, she would only have about an hour before she turned into an ice statue.

She was already tired but now she could barely put one foot in front of the other.

Suddenly, she tripped, she tried holding on to something, but all she could touch was snow. Nini started rolling, fast. Apparently there was a hill there.

When she finally stopped, the fog had cleared a little. At least now she could see the sky. She loved looking at the sky, she often imagined that when she would be older, she would somehow travel to the moon and live there happily ever after.

Nini was too tired to move, and the melted snow started seeping into her parka.

_'This is it,' _she thought, _'Please, spirits, I don't want to die.'_

And her prayer was answered. Out of nowhere, a bright light appeared, then snow started swirling around her. But it wasn't ordinary snow, she could practically feel the magic radiating off of it.

When it finally stopped, she realised she could no longer feel the cold. She looked down at her hands. _They were blue!_

It was a very light blue, but a blue nonetheless. She also realized that her hair had become white. Well, not exactly white, more like a pale yellowish colour. **(*)**

Then she felt a faint pull, coming from a light in the distance, it was gradually becoming stronger, until she was literally being dragged toward the light.

_'This must have something to do with the portal in the Spirit Hills', _she thought.

There was a place, in the south pole, where, on cold winter nights, you could see a portal to another world. It was called the Spirit Hills. Only one person, a woman named Kanna, had ever seen it and returned. **(**)**

It was said that the place was so spiritual that sometimes, you could see the spirits, and if they deemed you worthy, they would let you into the portal.

Nini was cut from her thoughts when she felt a tugging at her insides. She was inside the portal. Nini felt excruciating pain at her stomach, she thought she might burst, if that even was possible, she closed her eyes.

Then, very suddenly, it stopped.

Nini opened her eyes, even though she didn't remember closing them. What she saw was breathtaking. There were so many colours that she had never seen before that one, on the trees,must be green, and those flowers must be yellow. Nini was amazed.

Then she saw a pond, with fish. They looked so much like those at the South Pole. Her mother used to love those... Her mother! She had no idea where Nini was! She must be so worried.

Nini realized the whole village must be looking for her, they must miss her, and she missed them too, especially her parents and her best friend Kya. If she was in another world, she would perhaps never get to see them again, she wouldn't even know if they died!

Nini started crying. Her relationship with her parents had always been very close, and now she missed them terribly. And Kya had always been there for her, as they were the only eight year old girls in the village, they had always been close. Nini cried herself to sleep.

**A.N. * There are no blondes in the Avatar world, so I imagined Nini would not know how to call it, she will learn later on though.**

**** I imagine that Kanna would be the one to have seen the portal (situated at the very pole), since I picture her as the kind of person who has seen a lot in her life.**

**I know Nini should be younger, but I just can't write from a young person's POV so she is 8. I also changed the summary because the previous one just sucked...**

**This is pretty fast paced but I'm not the descriptive kind of person, so sorry.**

**Don't expect an update before the 27 th, at least. I'm on holidays and I want to keep it that way, **_**thankyuoverymuch**_**.**

**R&R please!**


End file.
